


I hate William Afton

by CantBeAskedTM



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst with a Good Ending, Emotional Abuse, F slur, Homophobia, M/M, Mention of sensory overload, William is an ass >:/, hurt comfort, jeremy is good boyf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantBeAskedTM/pseuds/CantBeAskedTM
Summary: Fuck that bitch, I love the Afton kids and the Afton kids only
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Kudos: 88





	I hate William Afton

“You fucking ruin everything.” Michael swallowed as his father’s words rang through his ears. They were driving back from freddy’s, the sun setting along the horizon. Michael tried not to listen, he chose to stare out the window, but sometimes his words were so cold they stabbed right through Michael’s defence. “Why are you fucking like this?”

Michael bit his tongue. He didn’t even do anything. He didn’t even fucking do anything. He told William all the sounds were too much, that he felt overwhelmed and stressed. William should of seen it coming when Michael started to cry and cover his ears.

“Answer me.”

“I don’t know.” Michael mumbled, he didn’t want to fight, he didn’t want to argue. He had stopped crying, he just felt cold now. “I’m sorry.” The apology was half assed. He wasn’t sorry for something he couldn’t control, he just wanted it all to stop.

“if you stopped hanging out with him you’d be happier.” Michael turned his head towards his father, “don’t act like you don’t know. He’s a fag, he’s rubbing off on you. Are you a fag?” Michael went quiet, he shook his head quickly. He was lying, but his father didn’t need to know about the secret kisses, the hand holding, the way his waist felt, the way his hair smelt, the way he looked when he was asleep. “Yeah right. God you’re such a fucking embarrassment, I wish your mother fucking took you with her when she left.”

Michael felt his eyes water, hot tears start to fall down his face. No no, he couldn’t cry. He tried to cover them by wiping his face quickly with his sleeves.

“would you stop crying?!” Michael flinched at how his father screamed. He wanted it to stop, he put his hood up and went back to staring out the window, hiding his face from his father. He was gonna leave, sneak out tonight. Not like his father would care, he found more peace as Jeremy’s house then his own.

-

Michael didn’t really intend to leave his house so late, he felt a bit guilty knocking at Jeremy’s window this time at night. He was just glad jeremy had a single story house. The blonde eventually stepped forward, pulling the curtains back. Michael saw him yawn and rub his eyes as he opened the window.

“Mikey? Is everything alright?” He yawned as he spoke, Michael felt more guilty as he obviously woken Jeremy up. “Michael?..” Michael just looked down to the ground, “did he say something again?” He nodded, he heard Jeremy sigh. “Come in, baby” 

Jeremy held out his hand and helped Michael climb up into his room. A wave of comfort wash over him, feeling a little smile form on his face. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Michael shook his head, it still felt a little too raw. “Do you want tea?” Michael shook his head again, sitting down on Jeremy’s bed and taking off his shoes and jacket. “Water?..milk?.. a cookie?.. anything?” Jeremy asked, each one getting a no answer. Michael didn’t really find it annoying, he loved how caring Jeremy was. “Alright. C’mere” 

Jeremy mumbled as he climbed back into bed, Michael couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as Jeremy laid him down with him. Jeremy didn’t really big spoon a lot, but Michael enjoyed it when he did. He felt more comfort wash over him as Jeremy hummed softly, burying his face in the back of Michael’s neck with his arms around him and a leg hooked over Michael’s waist. 

“I love you so much..” he heard Jeremy mumble, followed by a soft kiss to the back of Michael’s shoulder.

“I love you too”


End file.
